vampire academy
by Bianca S
Summary: Bella esta apunto de enterarse de un secreto aterrador, es transformada en vampira a los 17 junto con su hermano Emmet, conocerán estos al amor de su vida B/E,A/J,R/E
1. La profecia

_**la prof**__**ecia**_

Hace unos 3 mil años una vampiresa tan hermosa como la luna, tenia los mejores poderes entre todos los vampiros, sus poderes eran tan sorprendentes que a ella junto con sus dos hermanas Atenea y Lenobia que también eran muy hermosas y poderosas, a estas las nombraron reinas y se pusieron de acuerdo para crear 3 reinos. el principal era de Hera llamado reino lunar. el segundo era de Atenea conocido como el reino solar y el tercero y último era de Lenobia llamado reino estelar.

Estas reinas vampiresas fueron asesinadas por los hombres lobo quiens las habían amenazado con matar a sus 3 caballeros, ellas sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar las de sus amados y se entregaron sin ninguna resistencia a los lobos quienes las mataron sin piedad, las degollaron y torturaron hasta quemar sus restos.

Sus amados tras quedar tan devastados se suicidaron pero no sin antes decir sus últimas palabras:

_" En 3 mil años encontraran la reencarnación de las 3 reinas y mucho mas poderosas de las que mataron, ellas juntas con sus 3 reyes gobernaran sus reinos y los acabaran, los mataran y humillaran y entonces su especie nos servirá "_

"_Para aquel entonces los vampiros podrán salir a luz del sol y vivirán juntos y en armonía con los humanos aunque ellos no sepan lo que somos "_

"_Estos reyes y reinas serán reconocidos por sus poderes, por su fuerza, coraje y humanidad, serán nobles y fieles amigos, ellas junto con sus coronas decidirán que reino les corresponderá "_


	2. enterandome de la verdad

En Phoenix había una muchacha que estaba cumpliendo los 17 años, y sus padres y hermano estaban a la espera de que baje para contarle todo sobre el mundo vampírico.

- Feliz cumpleaños cariño - le dicen sus padres cuando va bajando las escaleras

- Bella tenemos que hablar contigo - le dice Emmet en un tono nada característico en el

- Espera un momento - le dice su padre

- No, falta justamente una hora para que se haga la hora en la que bella nació, díganselo antes y no después como lo hicieron conmigo

- Que sucede? Que me tienen que decir? Me tienen nerviosa - les dice bella - Emmet que hiciste esta ves?

- Yo no he hecho nada, ahora siéntate para que sepas que es lo que han hecho ellos - le dice Emmet señalando a sus padres

- Bella cariño nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo blanco que somos tu papá y yo? - le pregunta Renee

- Bueno la verdad es que no - les dice la muchacha

- Y yo bella no has notado nada diferente en mi desde mi cumpleaños el año pasado? - le pregunta su hermano

- Bueno si, estas mas blanco, también estas diferente en un sentido que la verdad no sé cómo expresar - le dice bella

- Bueno bella ya que ellos son unos cobardes yo te lo voy a decir - le dice Emmet

- Cariño no te vayas a alterar por favor - le dice su madre

- Y ten la mente abierta - le dice su padre - es difícil pero pronto te acostumbraras

- Hablen de una vez y déjense de tantos rodeos - le dice una bella muy alterada

- Somos vampiros bella - le suelta su hermano

- QUE? LOS VAMPIROS NO EXISTEN

- Si existimos hija y en menos de una hora tu serás una de nosotros - le dice Charlie

- Emmet les pego su demencia verdad - le dices bella

- Oye cerebrito más respeto - le dice Emmet riendo

- Bella escúchanos por favor - le dice Renee - hace 3 mil años existían 3 vampiresas muy poderosas ellas eran nuestras reinas pero fueron asesinadas por los hombres lobo. Los esposos de estas se suicidaron, en aquellos años los vampiros no podían salir a la luz del sol pero ahorita en la actualidad si se puede - le explicaba su madre

- Y como es que ahora si pueden?

- Con esto - le dice Charlie mostrándole un anillo cada vampiro debe tener uno de esto para que no les afecte el sol

- Existen dos tipos de vampiros bella - dice el grandulón - están los vampiros transformados como ya sabes con un mordisco pero también están los nacidos como nosotros

- Nosotros?

- Si nosotros, un vampiro nacido con otro vampiro nacido pueden tener hijos, pero uno nacido con uno transformado es imposible - le decía Renee

- Porque?

- No se sabe todos suponemos que es algo del organismo

- Es decir que ustedes… dice viendo a sus padres

- Si cariño nosotros somos vampiros nacidos

- Y tú lo serás en diez minutos bella - le decía su hermano

- Que mas tengo que saber? - pregunta la muchacha

- La profecía dice que esta año se descubrirá quienes son las 3 mujeres herederas al trono, descendientes directas de las 3 reinas de hace 3 mil años - dice su padre

- Cada vampiro tiene como una especie de don, un poder - le explica Emmet

- Cuál es el tuyo?

- Soy rastreador puedo encontrar a cualquier persona en la tierra, es un poder muy útil

- También existen los dones normales - le dice su madre

- Como cuales?

- Los sentidos se desarrollan mas, la vista, el olfato y el oído mejoran mil veces más, también eres más rápido y muchísimo más fuerte - le dice su padre

- Demuéstrenmelo - les dice bella

- Ok - dice Emmet mientras sale corriendo hacia las escaleras con una velocidad impresionante y luego vuelve con algo en las manos - este es tu regalo de cumpleaños

- Gracias - dice bella - algo más de lo que deba saber?

- Sí, pero queda 1 minuto para tu cambioos cariño - le dicen sus padres cuando va bajando las escaleras

- Bella tenemos que hablar contigo - le dice Emmet en un tono nada característico en el

- Espera un momento - le dice su padre

- No, falta justamente una hora para que se haga la hora en la que bella nació, díganselo antes y no después como lo hicieron conmigo

- Que sucede? Que me tienen que decir? Me tienen nerviosa - les dice bella - Emmet que hiciste esta ves?

- Yo no he hecho nada, ahora siéntate para que sepas que es lo que han hecho ellos - le dice Emmet señalando a sus padres

- Bella cariño nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo blanco que somos tu papá y yo? - le pregunta Renee

- Bueno la verdad es que no - les dice la muchacha

- Y yo bella no has notado nada diferente en mi desde mi cumpleaños el año pasado? - le pregunta su hermano

- Bueno si, estas mas blanco y tus ojos son de otro color, aunque supongo que son lentillas también estas diferente en un sentido que la verdad no sé cómo expresar - le dice bella

- Bueno bella ya que ellos son unos cobardes yo te lo voy a decir - le dice Emmet

- Cariño no te vayas a alterar por favor - le dice su madre

- Y ten la mente abierta - le dice su padre - es difícil pero pronto te acostumbraras

- Hablen de una vez y déjense de tantos rodeos - le dice una bella muy alterada

- Somos vampiros bella - le suelta su hermano

- QUE? LOS VAMPIROS NO EXISTEN

- Si existimos hija y en menos de una hora tu serás una de nosotros - le dice Charlie

- Emmet les pego su demencia verdad - le dices bella

- Oye cerebrito más respeto - le dice Emmet riendo

- Bella escúchanos por favor - le dice Renee - hace 3 mil años existían 3 vampiresas muy poderosas ellas eran nuestras reinas pero fueron asesinadas por los hombres lobo. Los esposos de estas se suicidaron, en aquellos años los vampiros no podían salir a la luz del sol pero ahorita en la actualidad si se puede - le explicaba su madre

- Y como es que ahora si pueden?

- Con esto - le dice Charlie mostrándole un anillo cada vampiro debe tener uno de esto para que no les afecte el sol

- Existen dos tipos de vampiros bella - dice el grandulón - están los vampiros transformados como ya sabes con un mordisco pero también están los nacidos como nosotros

- Nosotros?

- Si nosotros, un vampiro nacido con otro vampiro nacido pueden tener hijos, pero uno nacido con uno transformado es imposible - le decía Renee

- Porque?

- No se sabe todos suponemos que es algo del organismo

- Es decir que ustedes… - dice viendo a sus padres

- Si cariño nosotros somos vampiros nacidos

- Y tú lo serás en diez minutos bella - le decía su hermano

- Que mas tengo que saber? - pregunta la muchacha

- La profecía dice que esta año se descubrirá quienes son las 3 mujeres herederas al trono, descendientes directas de las 3 reinas de hace 3 mil años - dice su padre

- Cada vampiro tiene como una especie de don, un poder - le explica Emmet

- Cuál es el tuyo?

- Soy rastreador puedo encontrar a cualquier persona en la tierra, es un poder muy útil

- También existen los dones normales - le dice su madre

- Como cuales?

- Los sentidos se desarrollan mas, la vista, el olfato y el oído mejoran mil veces más, también eres más rápido y muchísimo más fuerte - le dice su padre

- Demuéstrenmelo - les dice bella

- Ok - dice Emmet mientras sale corriendo hacia las escaleras con una velocidad impresionante y luego vuelve con algo en las manos - este es tu regalo de cumpleaños

- Gracias - dice bella - algo más de lo que deba saber?

- Sí, pero queda 1 minuto para tu cambio


	3. planes

CAP III PLANES

Cambio? Cual cam.. – medio segundo más tarde, bella gritaba. No era solo un grito, era un chillido sangriento

Tranquila bella, tranquila , ha comenzado no tardara mucho te lo prometo – le decía su madre llorando

Tranquila bella – le decía su hermano mientras la llevaba a su recamara – todo pasara rápido

Media hora mas tarde sus padres y Emmet esperaban impacientes a que bella despertara ya que el cambio de los nacidos no duraban tanto como con los transformados

Como creen que lo tome? – pregunto Renee

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de responder porque justo en ese momento bella dejo de gritar

Como te sientes bella? – le pregunto Emmet

Espérense déjenla asimilarlo todo – dice Charlie

Poco a poco bella fue moviéndose y despertando hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y se levanto tan ágil como cualquier vampiro

Todo se ve mucho más claro – fue lo primero que dijo bella

Si bella es normal ya te lo dije

Donde esta papa?

Aquí estoy, te tomate esto

Qué es eso?

Es sangre bella

Sangre? - dijo con gesto de asco

Bella los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre pero también nos alimentamos de alimentos, te tómatelo que no hemos matado a nadie

Ok – dijo bella y se tomo toda la sangre que había en el vaso – sabe bien

Mejor que bien hermanita, sabe excelente. Has manejado bien todo esto mejor que yo tengo que aclarar

Bella hay otra cosa que tienes que saber – le decía su madre – nos vamos a mudar

Qué, pero por qué?

Emmet y tu se tienen que cambiar de instituto, hay una academia que se llama Blue Moon Academy queda en Inglaterra hay estudiamos tu padre y yo, y ustedes también tienen que estudiar allá

Pero porque? – insistía bella

Porque es una academia de vampiros – le decía su papa – allí vas a estar con gente como nosotros que te van a enseñar a controlarte con la sangre y a controlar tus poderes

Bella no sientes nada especial o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Emmet

Pues no, me siento igual – porque lo preguntas

Bueno pues porque todos pensamos que tal vez tengas un don

Pues entonces no lo tengo porque me siento igual, como siempre

No te preocupes bella más adelante lo sabremos – le decía su madre – por cierto felicidades querida te sienta muy bien el ser vampiro te ves hermosa

Mama estoy igual que siempre no he cambiado nada

Pues te equivocas hermanita, estas muy cambiada y si quieres compruébalo tú misma, vete en el espejo

Ya va espera yo te lo traigo – dice Renee saliendo en busca del espejo – mira cariño te ves hermosa – dice mientras bella se ve en el espejo

Me veo diferfente, pero a la ves como yo

si bella estas hermosa, realmente hermosa – decía Charlie pero hablemos de lo importante, ya están inscritos en la academia, pero cuando nos mudaremos?

Desde cuando estamos inscritos? – pregunto Emmet

Hace poco los inscribí, el director es uno de mis mejores amigos, era uno de mis compañeros en el instituto

Y si es tan amigo tuyo porque no los conocemos? Pregunto Emmet receloso

Porque el parecido vampírico es muy obvio y no quería que sospecharan

De que otra cosa nos tenemos que enterar?

Bueno pues la academia es un internado así que no lo veremos tanto

Y ustedes donde se van a quedar?

Pues nosotros recuperaremos el tiempo perdido asi que viviremos con nuestros amigos en una mansión que compramos hace muchos años juntos, queda cerca de la academia

Cuando nos mudaremos? – pregunto bella

Cuando tú quieras cariño – le decía Renee

Cuando comienzan las clases?

La próxima semana

Entonces nos vamos el ultimo día

Pues perfecto las clases comienzan el lunes así que nos vamos el domingo


	4. viaje

VIAJE

Pov Bella

Ya había pasado toda una semana desde que me entere que era una vampiro al principio si me pareció una locura, pero luego me pareció algo de lo más normal, no sé cómo explicarlo es como si fuera algo común, solo algo que sabía que algún día pasaría pero solo esperaba el momento.

Ya todas mis cosas estaban listas, mis mercedes guardianas junto con el jeep de mi hermano y los carros de mis padres ya habían sido enviados a Inglaterra así que las tendríamos para cuando llegara hoy en la noche, hoy en la noche se suponía que todos tenía que estar en la academia.

Trataba de no sentirme mal, así que pensaba en que tal vez no sería una mala idea dado que tal vez podría hacer algunas amigas

Emmet había decidido esperar a que yo me convirtiera para entrar conmigo en la academia, era algo que en verdad le agradecía yo no soy muy sociable y él lo sabía, por eso lo hizo.

Ya estábamos en el avión, pensando en miles de cosas que podrían pasar, miles de escenarios y miles de personas la verdad es que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pueda pasar, de lo que en mi vida se pueda convertir, en estar sola, aunque a veces esta se me hacia placentera

Mi familia estaban muy contenta con este cambio, Emmet y mi madre estaban felices y mi padre estaba orgullosa y yo estaba nerviosa pero a la vez algo entusiasmada.

Bella cariño, mira ya vamos llegando – me decía mi madre, se le veía muy contenta, pues estaba fascinada con volver a ver a sus amigas

La vista es hermosa – dije y era la verdad pues el paisaje era espectacular

Bajamos del avión y todos se nos quedaron viendo pues a los ojos de los humanos éramos hermosos, eran tantas las miradas que me intimidaban la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Llegamos a donde estaban nuestros autos y cada uno se monto en el suyo.

Esperen – dijo mi madre antes de arrancar mientras salía del auto y se dirigía al auto de Emmet y le entregaba algo, luego vino a mí y me entrego un paquete exactamente igual

Muy bien esto se los tienen que poner al llegar a la academia, no entren sin esto y a tápense completo

Que es esto? – le pregunto Emmet a mi madre que se veía tan confundido como yo

Ya lo veras hijo ahora vámonos que llegaremos tarde

Manejamos alrededor de una hora suerte que el camino estaba libre y podíamos manejar a nuestra manera porque de lo contrario no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. En el camino había abierto el paquete y resulto ser una capa negra pero me lo puse, incluida la capucha, al llegar me di cuenta que habían muchas personas también con la capa, al bajarme pude reconocer a mi hermano y a mis padres el olor era inconfundible

Que significa esto mama, porque debemos utilizar estas capas –le pregunte a mi madre

Es una tradición mi niña se utiliza solo el primer día y en eventos especiales

Muy bien entremos -decía mi padre –ya es a hora

Cuando entramos me quede sorprendida era una estancia muy acogedora pero ni siquiera me pude fijar bien en los detalles, pues me quede sorprendida con las personas que se encontraban en ellos, obviamente no les podía ver la cara a nadie pues todos estaban con la capa a pesar de eso habían varios grupos así que supongo que venían juntos o ya se conocían. Al cabo de unos minutos una persona se subió a una especie de tarima y empezó a hablar

Hola a todos, muy buenas noches –decía mientras se quitaba la capucha , era un hermoso hombre rubio como de unos 38 años – para lo que no me conocen Carlisle Cullen el director de la academia, primero que nada tengo que darles unas instrucciones

Las habitaciones de las señoritas están en el ala sur y la de los jóvenes en el este.

Muchos de ustedes aquí presente tenían un tipo de educación pero aquí va a ser un poco diferente y a la vez igual, tendrán las mismas clases que los humanos como matemáticas, literatura, ciencia, geografía y todo lo demás

Pero también tendrán clases de defensa y ataques físicos , clases de control para los que todavía les cueste adaptarse a la sangre de los humanos y también una clase que les ayudara a manejar y dominar sus poderes

Como nuestra clase aprecia mucho el arte también hemos añadido clases alternativas de música con cualquier tipo de instrumentos, actuación y pintura. otra clase alternativa que podrían escoger es sobre defensa y ataques con armas blancas

Cuentan con un comedor disponible para las horas de desayuno, almuerzo y cena también cuentan con un cuarto donde se pueden alimentar con la sangre que necesiten

Solo tendrán permisos para salir los fines de semana y para los que estén cerca de los límites de la academia tienen que estar antes de las 10 de la noche en nuestras instalaciones

Mañana tendrán el día libre para conocerse e inscribirse en las materias alternativas que más les agrade y de esa manera tener sus horarios fijos, por supuesto también pueden salir y conocer nuestros alrededores

Bueno sin más que decir se pueden retirar a sus habitaciones estas las reconocerán porque afuera sale sus nombres y los de su compañeras de habitación, retírense a conocerse pero antes permítanme hacerles un favor- y de repente todas nuestras pertenencias desaparecieron –sus cosas las encontraran en sus habitaciones


	5. conociendonos

Bueno mama creo que ya es hora del adiós –decía Emmet mientras veíamos como se vaciaba el salón

No cariño ustedes irán a la casa donde nos quedaremos con nuestros amigos queremos que los conozcan en una cena –decía Renee

Tranquilo chicos también irán los hijos de ellos – comentaba su padre

Bueno pues entonces vamos que ya quiero conocer a mis nuevos compañeros de habitación

Corrimos durante unos minutos lo que fue muy fácil dado que es puro instinto, no necesitaba pensarlo. Hasta que por fin llegamos a una mansión era preciosa, con un jardín espectacular y una vista muy relajadora

Al llegar a la entrada pude ver a 4 personas en la entrada con la capa que todavía llevábamos puesta y por otro lado pudimos ver como se acercaban cuatro personas más

Hola a todos muy buenas noches –dijo una vos de mujer, era una de las que estaban en la entrada de la casa y se había quitado la capa

ESME –gritaron mi madre y una mujer rubia del otro grupo que ya se había quitado la capa como han estado? –gritaron las dos al unisonó abrazando a la mujer llamada Esme

Chicas las he extrañado –exclamo Esme –pero pasen están en su casa

Estaban tan contentas de haberse vuelto a ver que parecían 3 niñas jugando. Cuando todos entraron en la casa se quedaron sorprendidos pues todo era hermoso las combinaciones eran entre blanco y beige. Cuando se pudieron dar cuenta ya estaban Charlie, Carlisle y otro señor rubio saludándose con mucho entusiasmo, los 3 sin las capas porque lo que los 6 restantes no podían verse unos a otros

Carlisle – decía Charlie –nos haras el honor de quitarle las capas a nuestros hijos

Por supuesto –dijo mientras todos quedaban al descubierto

No se habían terminado de ver unos a otros cuando una muchacha caminaba con facciones de duendecillo caminaba hacia un muchacho alto de buen cuerpo y rubio

Me has hecho esperar mucho –decía la duende con vos cantarina y cara sonriente

El chico quedo unos momentos con cara de sorprendido pero luego sonrió y dijo

Disculpe señorita –esto lo dijo con una educación como si fuera del siglo XX

Estoy más enredado que una clase de matemáticas –exclamo Emmet de repente provocando que todos riéramos –ustedes ya se conocen o qué? –pregunto con cara de confundido

Nos acabamos de conocer –dijo el rubio

Pero yo te conozco desde hace tiempo -decía la duende

Pero cómo es posible, me hubiera percatado de usted señorita

Yo se los puedo explicar –decía Carlisle – vamos para el comedor y de esa manera cenamos mientras nos conocemos

Todos entraron a un salón en la que se encontraba una mesa perfecta para 12 personas, nadie se había fijado mucho en los demás pues todos estaban confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, cuando se sentaron en la mesa comenzaron a cenar, todos en un silencio como esperando a que otro iniciara la conversación

Muy bien –decia Carlisle –esto de ha vuelto un poco incomodo que les parece si mejor nos vamos presentando uno por uno y van diciendo su don de esa manera entenderán muchas cosas, yo voy a comenzar

Me nombres es Carlisle Cullen soy doctor, pero en estos momentos soy el director de la academia mi don como ya todos vieron es transportar las cosas o las personas, pero no utilizo mucho mi don. También seré su próximo profesor de biología. Bueno quien quiere continuar? –pregunto dirigiéndose a los demás

YO, yo quiero, salto como un niño Emmet –mi nombre es Emmet Swan iba a empezar la academia el año pasado pero decidí esperar a mi hermana. Mi don es ser rastreador. Ahora le cedo el honor a esta hermosa señorita rubia –dijo señalando a una rubia con cuerpo escultural

Gracias –decía sonrojada –soy Rosalie Hale..

Pero te puedo decir rose? Pregunto Emmet haciendo un puchero haciendo que todos riéramos nuevamente

Si no me vuelves a interrumpir sí, bueno me pueden decir rose, mi hermano y yo íbamos a comenzar el año pasado también pero decidimos esperar un año, mi don es hipnotizar, es como atraer a las personas

Bueno yo soy Charlie Swan, era el jefe de policía en donde vivíamos antes y mi don es traspasar las cosas y también seré su profesor de defensa y ataque físico

Yo soy Esme Cullen y mi don es sentir cuando una persona está muy unida a otra y también que nivel de unidad, es un don muy sencillo. Y también seré su profesora de literatura

Mi nombre es Renee Swan seré su profesora de música y mi don es convertirme en lo que quiera

Soy Lilian Hale mi don es ser invisible y seré su profesora de dibujo

Todos serán nuestros profesores –pregunto Emmet sorprendido

Pues la verdad es que si –dijo el señor rubio –soy Javier Hale mi don es saber los dones de otros y seré su profesor de defensa y ataques de arma blanca

Después de un minuto de silencio

Bueno yo soy Jasper Hale y mi don es sentir y cambiar las emociones de los demás

Yo soy Alice Cullen y mi don es ver el futuro –dijo viendo a Jasper

ERES UNA MEDIUM –exclamo Emmet y te viste conociéndolo a el cierto –pregunto

Pues la verdad es que si, dijo ruborizada

Yo soy Edward Cullen y puedo leer la mente

Cariño preséntate –dijo Renee viendo que su hija se quedaba callada

Soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella… y… no tengo ningún don –dijo muy incomoda

Es imposible –exclamo Lilian de inmediato mirando a Renee –sabes que es imposible

En realidad Bella fue convertida la semana pasada así que no hemos tenido tiempo para saber si tiene un don –decía mirando a todos

Bueno entonces, Javier puedes hacernos el honor –dijo Carlisle

Por supuesto –dijo viendo a Bella, después de unos segundos dice

Es extraño no puedo ver nada en ella, espera, Edward tu puedes leerle la mente? –pregunto

La verdad es que no y es la primera vez que me sucede eso, llevo toda la noche intentándolo y no he podido oirá nada

Bueno ya sé lo que pasa –dijo Javier –Bella si tiene un don ella es un bloqueo mental es decir ningún don o ataque mental puede afectarte Bella eso explica el porqué Edward no puede leer tus pensamientos y estoy seguro que el don de rose tampoco funcionaria sin embargo eso no quita que Alice pueda ver tu futuro o Jasper sentir tus sentimientos

Qué bien –dice bella al menos tengo un don

Cariño –dice Esme –si tú supieras lo poderosos que son ustedes 6 no dirías eso

Esme tiene razón –dice Javier – tu don es tan poderoso que con la practica podrás expandir tu defensa y proteger de ataques físicos a quien quieras

Bueno ya basta de hablar de dones y todo lo demás, por cierto bella – dijo Alice viendo a la aludida –felicidades por tu don, pero que les parece si mejor nos dedicamos a conocernos verdaderamente, y yo se cómo! –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro


	6. juegos

Alice por favor no empieces con las compras –le decía Edward

No es con compras Edward –dijo fulminándolo con lo mirada –_**al menos no hoy **_–añadió mentalmente para que solo Edward escuchara

entonces que es Alice me tienes intrigada –le decía Renee

bueno es un juego fácil y divertido consiste en que entre todos vamos a hacer un circulo y en centro vamos a poner un… bolígrafo, lo giramos y cuando y cuando se detenga a quien le toque le apunta se le va a ser una pregunta y si no quiere contestar tendrá que hacer un reto… entonces se animan? –pregunto haciendo un puchero al que nadie podía resistir, sobre todo un lindo rubio que la observaba disimuladamente

pues yo estoy de acuerdo –dijo rose –ustedes también? –pregunto a los demás y viendo que todos afirmaban comenzaron el juego

yo comenzare –viendo que todos estaban organizados giro el bolígrafo y le toco a Javier – bueno Sr. Hale le toca a usted

dime Javier por favor

ok, Javier hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes estudiaron juntos, cuéntanos alguna travesura

veras cuando estábamos en nuestro primer año había un grupo que maltrataba a los que no tenían dones, así que un día Charlie y yo decidimos hacerle una broma. Charlie traspaso las paredes de las habitaciones de los chicos y saco la ropa interior del líder, Renee copio su aspecto y paseo por toda la academia solo con su ropa interior mientras que Helen llego invisible y le hecho un pote de pintura encima mientras que Carlisle les trasporto una escarcha súper brillante junto con plumas, todos quedaron desastrosos y patéticos, pero no fue todo si no que Esme los hizo separarse con todo su don y todos comenzaron a pelearse entre sí gritándose sus cosas privadas delante de toda a academia

Después de casi una hora en la que todos pasaban un día realmente en familia y la pasaban bien, los chicos decidieron devolverse a la academia pues a pesar de que sus padres/profesores no Vivian allí sino en la mansión, ellos si tenían que respetar el horario. Los chicos decidieron hacer una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero y por supuesto fue Edward que era el más rápido seguido de Emmet

Los seis se quedaron dos horas más dentro de la academia para conocer sus instalaciones, en el camino se encontraron con unos cuantos compañeros. Todos estaban felices de estar juntos, Jasper no dejaba de mirar a Alice pues cerca de ella sentía una sensación que no había sentido nunca, era algo que lo atraía y mucho pues nunca había sentido nada similar, a su vez Alice estaba contenta pues a través de sus visiones veía todas las veces que Jasper volteaba a verla y no solo eso sino que vio que en verdad algún día y no muy lejos ellos estarían juntos y ella estaría feliz con sus mejores amigas, bella y rose.

Emmet era otro que no se quedaba atrás, pues sentía una atracción muy intensa por la rubia, nunca le había pasado pues si había tenido parejas pero nunca había sentido algo tan intenso en tan poco tiempo, rose también sentía lo mismo pero trataba de pensar en otras cosas ella no se podía volver a enamorar, se decía mentalmente hasta que recordó el don de Edward y decidió pensar en otras cosas… _no me puedo volver a enamorar_ –de repetía

Bella estaba nerviosa, el chico de cabello cobrizo le parecía hermoso, sus facciones le encantaban, su musculatura, su caminar, y por lo poco que escucho de él supo que tenía varias cosas en común, no paraba de pensar en el, de ver sus hermosos ojos que tampoco a ella le perdían de vista pues los sentimientos encontrados eran más que evidentes

bueno chicos mejor nos vamos a dormir, mañana nos tenemos que inscribir en nuestras clases extras –decía Rosalie tratando de evitar la mirada de Emmet –además ya estoy un poco cansada

si yo estoy de acuerdo –dice bella

que les parece si las venimos a buscar mañana en la entrada de ala este? –les pregunto Edward

si está bien hermanito –le dijo Alice –que tengan muy buenas noches –añadió esto último mirando a Jasper

hasta mañana –dijeron toso los demás

Ante esto todos se fueron en alas diferentes en busca de sus habitaciones, en cada habitación se hospedarían 5 integrantes por lo que Alice, rose y bella estaban entusiasmadas pensando en cómo serian sus compañeras pues ellas sabían por una visión de Alice que compartirían habitación…

Todos iban caminando pensando en cosas diferentes y a las ves similares

Pov Emmet

_que rubia más hermoso y que cuerpo tan escultural, pero no es solo eso, no es su cuerpo, es ella, es sus ojos, su boca, su sonrisa, sus gustos, cuando me voltea los ojos, es ella, es hermoso, parece un sol -pero que dices Emmet Swan, te has vuelto sentimental – pero es que es bella, solo que ay algo en sus ojos que me producen ternura, es como , no sé como tristeza, si es eso, tristeza –_decía Emmet para sus adentros _–pero yo la voy a hacer reír, ella sea feliz, pero que dices Emmet Swan te has enamorado se pregunto?_

_Si –_le respondió una vos en su interior_ –Emmet te has enamorado a primera vista _

Pov Alice

_Disculpe señorita –_tenia esas palabras en la cabeza, tantos mese esperando a poder conocerlo y quien se iba a imaginar que sería hijo de los amigos de sus padres – _es tan bello y educado_ –se decía internamente

_Se enamorara de mi tanto como yo de el?_ –se preguntaba –se harán realidad mis visiones, estará conmigo hasta la eternidad? –se preguntaba muy nerviosa, pero al recordar sus palabras "_Disculpe señorita" _sabía que estarían juntos para siempre, aunque el todavía no lo supiera ¿o si?

Pov Rose

_Dios que cuerpo tan fornido, que facciones tan bellas de todo un hombres pero una sonrisa y ojos de niño, es perfecto, total y absolutamente perfecto _–se decía rose

_No rose, no, no te puedes volver a enamorar, no después de lo que te paso_ – se decía mentalmente mientras recordaba alguna cosas dolorosas

Pov Edward

Bella Swan – ese nombre no me deja ni pensar

Nunca pedí este don, nunca y a la única persona que quiero saber que es lo que piensa, no le puedo leer la mente –pero que frustrante

Pero a la vez es tan hermosa –se decía una y otra ves

Pov Jasper

_Que niña tan bella, se ve tan frágil y hermosa, siento deseos de protegerla de que nada le pase _

_Pero porque me reconoció al instante?_ –se preguntaba

_Será que vio su futuro conmigo, a su lado?_

_Eso me encantaría_ –pensaba mientras reía

_Es como si estuviera destinado a estar con ella_

Pov bella

_Pero que me está pasando, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el? –se preguntaba_

_Y porque me miraría tanto, es como si le desagradara mi presencia_

_Que hombre tan guapo_ –se decía mientras lo recordaba

_De seguro que ya tiene novia_ – se repetía

Las chicas llegaron a la entrada de su recamara, preguntándose internamente como será su estancia y como serán sus 2 compañeras de habitación. Alice abrió la puerta y entro estas 3 se quedaron paradas en la entrada viendo a sus dos compañeras hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

Hola chicas, yo soy Alice Cullen y ella son Rosalie hale –dijo señalando a la rubia de su derecha –y ella es Isabella Swan dijo señalando a la izquierda …


End file.
